It has been established that, given symmetry of the body about the saggital plane (the median vertical plane dividing the body into right and left halves), a key element of posture is the inclination of the head in this plane, along with the necessary linear elongation of the neck and spine required for truly good posture. There is an optimal range of head inclination within which the weight of the head tends to be balanced and thus minimize the amount of force required from the supporting muscles. Generally, individuals whose normal head positioning is held within this optimal range tend to enjoy physical wellbeing and good appearance. Outside of this optimal range, unbalancing of the weight of the head upsets the muscle equilibrium, and, if continued over a length of time, generally leads to symptoms of stress and discomfort with risk of progressive deterioration and deformity with aging, along with the resultant disadvantages to the appearance and self-esteem.
For those who seek to overcome harmful posture behavior patterns, a posture training program will benefit from biofeedback and assertive technical reinforcement to accelerate the process and ensure more lasting improvement. Conventional practice often relies heavily on the verbal admonishments of others including professionals and may require an extraordinary level of self-discipline and selfawareness, more than is reasonable to expect in many individuals.
Research leading to the present invention found therapeutic benefit in utilizing a bio-feedback headband device to monitor head inclination in the saggital plane and assertively remind the individual whenever the head position lapses to an incorrect condition. Furthermore, the effectiveness of such treatment may be enhanced by optimizing the amount and distribution of weight in the headband device. The effect of the corrective action extends beyond the actual treatment period by creating within an individual a "muscle-kinesthetic memory" so that even when the device is not in use or activated, the individual actually "recalls" and retains proper head position to the benefit of related neck and back posture.